Dwindling Randomness
by FluffyAngel666
Summary: I don't exactly know what to do with this story yet but it's about this girl that goes to the same school as her Love. She is happy and always glad to see her Beloved. She is facing her own Madness and slowly starts going insane with all the dark thoughts. Will her Senpai see through her and help her or will he not notice and let her go Mad? Enjoy !ଘ(੭ˊ ˋ)੭
1. Chapter 1

**-Oh, Senpai, My Darling, why won't you notice me?-**

As I rest beneath the wilted cherry tree I sense my beloved's presence walk past by me. I moved up a little, laying my back against the stump of the tree and run random thoughts through my head. "Oh why.." as I let out a sigh. I see a little ant on the ground just going about its daily life trying to pass, "Hello little Ant, do you have someone you love?" I stare at the ant a bit as it just crawls away.

I suddenly hear the morning bell ring and quickly get up, rushing to my class. On my way to class on the third floor I see a group of my "Friends." I wave at them to be polite and not make eye contact. Haha, if I looked at them they'd probably want something or maybe bug me. I walk to my class and Professor Mulberry is delighted to see me. She's my favorite teacher. I take my seat and 55 minutes pass. The lunch bell rings and I take my leave.

I walk up to my Senpai and smile at him. He smiles back and goes back to talking with his friends. I then jump into their group and put my arm around my Senpai's shoulder. "Heya buddy! What are ya guys talking about?" He chuckles and says, "Hey, Sweetie! Just guy stuff!" I smirk and respond, "Ooh! That's seems fun!" We then start talking as I join in with the group. I kiss his cheek and then walk to my next class as lunch is over.

As the day ends it gets pretty chilly and I forgot my jacket in class. I walk outside and whistle in the wind while shivering. I started day dreaming as I walked the luminous empty sidewalk to my house about my Darling's hair, his smell, his smile, and everything. He was probably busy with his clubs but I suddenly felt warm and fuzzy and forgot I was walking in the cold. As I was walking I felt a tear roll off my cheek and I didn't notice I had a face full of tears. I cupped my hands together and laid my wet face into my palms. I was in a ball sobbing for a while not realizing I was in front of my house already. I really don't know why I was saddened maybe it was just the chilly breeze causing my eyes to sore.

 **Or was it?~...**


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up, it's like your nightmare hadn't ended yet… Like you're in a dream, and you're trying so hard to get out but you can't. You're locked in this chamber that you wish that you can break free from. The world, an endless black, a nightmare that causes you to want to die…

Don't you just hate when you know some people so controlling you tend to be their toy or something? Do you just want to gorge their eye socket outs and tear their ligaments slowly and painfully? The suffering they make you go through every moment...Oh god that pain. It throbs through every vessel in my body. I'd spew out all the dark and treacherous things my mind would think of. It's all brutal. Would you question it too? Well I can't. I'm only to remain silent and scream at a god damn pillow, just thinking "What can go wrong? How am I sane still? Did really being empty-minded help shit?" Fuck that! Can't even talk to anyone without someone assuming things. At least some people could stay calm and collective. Even though I know many things it's as of I've been thought of someone with the brain capacity of a pea. Even peas know how to stay in a pod! Why can't I do or say anything. Why am I not special? Why am I not allowed to express myself? Why?! Well, too bad. Just gotta be stuck in the same old path again. Hurt, dread, comfort. Hurt, dread, comfort. Hurt, dread, and **FUCKING** comfort. It's all the same. There's so much that can go through my "pea-sized" head, but whatever. Ahh, the life of a 'Yandere.'

 _ **...And I love it**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to kill someone and I wanted to die and I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could because I was never coming back. I have fallen off the face of the earth and I was never coming back. This is what it felt like to have a broken heart. It felt less like a cracking down the middle and more like I have swallowed it whole and it just sat, bruised and bleeding in the pit of my stomach. The pain and swelling, all from a cruel, Liar. All they did was lie. Even on a special day. Another lie. Happiness? Yeah right, Bullsh*t. Why won't everyone just perish? It just continues...

 _ **Senpai why...?**_


End file.
